Dancing in the Dark
by natafrata
Summary: 2 years. 3 months. 2 weeks. 1 day. Ginny will stop at nothing to get home. Tears are her second nature. Cold corridors have become a home. - He can't do this for very much longer. Where is she? When will she come home? When will his heart be at ease? **named after Ed Sheeran's "Perfect"**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I mean, if I did, would I be writing this?**

 **WARNING: This is a hard "M" story: I use strong language and some adult scenes.**

Ginny hugged herself against the chill of the underground prison. A wailing down the prison had woken her. She shifted uncomfortably in her sleep and pulled the remains of her clothes around. Something let out a whimper in her arms. Ginny put her arm around it protectively.

"Shut up!" A man called to a prisoner down the hall. There was a murmured curse and the prisoner down the hall, wailing, went silent.

There was a loud clanging closer to her and Ginny opened her eyes just the tiniest bit. The creature in her arms didn't wake from its slumber but merely stirred. There was a louder _bang_ and Ginny shuddered.

 _She had been locked here for… two and a half years. But the witch couldn't count any longer as there were days where she lost track of time. They beat her so much that there were weeks where they could only sustain her magically. These hadn't been happening so recently._

Wearily, Ginny heard a key being shoved into its metal lock and the door swung open. She shifted and hugged the little one close. The last connection.

"Get the fuck up," The man grabbed her hair roughly. He was Ethan, with what she made out. That was good, he wasn't as rough or short-tempered. By listening, she knew that there were at least a hundred others. She only new six: four men and two women. One of the males included Ethan and then there was also Joe.

She shuddered, glad it wasn't… him. She still had the scars. The bruises. The wounds from last time.

She stood up slowly, careful not to wake the creature in her arms.

"HURRY UP!" Ginny looked up at Ethan just in time for him to slap her. This time, the little boy in her arms woke up.

"James, its okay." Ginny turned away with tears in her eyes and kissed the little boy's forehead as he looked up. Deep hazel eyes pierced her own, under thick black eyelashes. A mop of jet black hair remained unruly and thick even through… this. He was so young with plump pink cheeks, but a sharp handsome face even at the age of almost two. Ginny felt tears push at the edges of her eyes when she looked at him. His resemblance to Harry was unwavering. There was a small scar on his right temple when Ginny let her guard slip, something she had never been able to forgive herself for. His lower lip trembled.

James reached towards her chest instinctively, something he did every morning. A little cry left his lips. Ginny knew what he wanted and glanced towards Ethan. He didn't slap her but merely looked on in sick interest.

He gave a smirk and nodded. Ginny's lips curled into a disgusted frown, but she turned away. There was little to do, but slip down the poor excuse for a shirt and let him go. His second birthday was approaching and Ginny knew, soon, he would receive teeth. And then she would have to take him off.

Her uncomfort was eased slightly as James sucked. Ethan craned his neck but was disappointed when Ginny turned away again. He growled slightly but waited. Finally, when Ginny was done, he spoke.

"Give him to me. NOW! _He_ is growing sick of this. He's going to come soon." Ginny was well aware of this: he hadn't visited in weeks. Liam. Liam expressed a sickly delight in Ginny. He was their leader. And he wanted James _so_ badly. He was there when he said his first word. There when James started walking. It should have been Harry. Not him.

Ginny turned away from Ethan as he yanked her arm. James finished and she tugged the shirt back in place before stumbling after Ethan, down the stone walls.

The prison had belonged to an ancient Pureblood wizarding family. Who it belonged to now, Ginny could only suspect.

Ginny kept a watchful eye as they strode through the winding, stone corridors. Gradually, the stone turned to an elegant, pure black and white, swirled marble. Ginny stopped.

"Do you… take me a different way every time?" Ginny inquired, anger and frustration shaking in her voice. She had been trying to memorize her way out every time, to no use. Half the time, she was passed out or being blindfolded back. A hint of a smirk rested on Ethan's face.

Ginny cradled James and pulled him closer.

"Mummy," James whispered - they were not supposed to talk in the hallways. They had learned that after James started crying loudlt and got a slap across the face. That made Ginny furious, and well, she hit the bloke back. She got knocked out so hard, she was out for two days.

"Yes?" Ginny murmured her lips near his ear.

"Potty," James settled for an adorable pout. Ginny sighed. He was potty trained. With all of their free time, sitting in a dank chamber, Ginny learned that the smell of diapers was strictly intolerable.

Fortunately, James did not cry or fuss very much. But he did start talking early.

"Excuse me, James needs to-" Ethan stopped abruptly outside of two large, heavy, steel doors. A heavy knocker rested on the right door. With muscled arms, Ethan knocked loudly: three times. Ginny stepped back, just as the door swung open.

Who met then was Liam's wife, Cheryl Flint. She had large black orbs that were as dark as her black hair. Her hair was long, completely straight, and as black as oblivion. Her tan complexion contributed to this. She was a beautiful woman: with slightly curvy yet petite features. Despite all of this, she was _not_ a woman to be messed with; long black nails permanently hooked around a glass of red wine; red, full lips displayed pearly white teeth; dark eyeshadow and eyeliner that gave her a sultry look.

Rumors had circulated, proving her evil nature. One of them being that she had murdered Liam's brother; another that she only captured Liam's heart by the deadliest love potion. All of these may have been true, for she was not as beautiful inside as outside.

Ginny particularly hated her. James was her only escape from this Hell. And every visit - she being one of the only women - she could touch James safely - at least that was what Ginny concurred. James adored her and she adored James. Even if Ginny did not like to admit it, jealousy often racked her heart. Ginny had sacrificed so much for James! But with a simple snap of her finger, she had James around her little finger.

"Nice to see you, dah-ling," With a wink and a wicked smile, Cheryl was back.

* * *

"I missed you… I missed you, Jamie!" Cheryl cooed, tickling James. Ginny sat chained to a chair, anger, and despair racking her body. She would have screamed if she had not been on the receiving end of a Silencing charm. Finally, Ginny worked free of the hex.

"Fu- go to hell Cheryl," Ginny panted, nearly saying the f-word - that's how mad she was. But James was still in the room.

"Oh, Ginny dear! Naughty (she wagged a finger playfully)... Jamie is simply adorable," Cheryl taunted before casting a stronger Silencing charm. She continued playing with James for a while, much to Ginny's frustration and unheard screams. James giggled ignorantly, unaware of his mother's silence.

Curiously, Cheryl suddenly sat James down and fed him a Dreamless Sleeping Draught. He passed out immediately.

Ginny found she could now speak: "What the hell do you want?!" This was a mild exclamation of what Ginny wanted to say.

"Ginny, I will be blunt - how can I get James? I am getting sick of these excuses! I want to touch him with getting… this." Cheryl motioned to her arms. That's when Ginny noticed something she hadn't seen before: Her previous suspicions that woman could touch James safely was wrong. Normally, if men (mostly) harmed her or tore Ginny away from James, they could not touch James. It was similar to Quirrell and Harry. But as Ginny stared, aghast, at Cheryl's arms, she realized her mistake.

Tan/crimson flakes of skin peeled and crumbled off of her arms and fingers where she had made contact with the boy. Cheryl pressed the wound with a pained expression. Ginny was speechless.

But as she watched, Cheryl removed an opaque syrah-colored draught. She downed it and sighed in relief, immediately. Ginny recognized it as a strong Healing Draught. Hard to make and extremely valuable, Ginny was surprised to see it. But before her very eyes, she watched the rash fade and the peeling skin melt back into her tan arms.

She snarled before walking over to the still bound Ginny. With a long, yew wand, she walked over to Ginny. A nasty smirk began to form on her face. Ginny squirmed as Cheryl ran the wand down her face slowly.

"Dah-ling, do tell."

"Never," (Truth was, Ginny didn't know how) - Ginny had barely finished the word before she was hit with a Crucio curse. Knives sliced through her head, fire licked her legs, her torso was being iced. Screams filled the chamber, yet James did not wake. Visions of James - dead - filled her which was the most intolerable.

"Bitch! TELL ME!" Cheryl hit her with another wave. Ginny screamed as pain racked through her body and sadness.

"Please!" Ginny cried, tears blurring the room. After what seemed like years to Ginny, the curses ended. Panting and sobbing, Ginny could barely keep herself from falling into an oblivion. But out of the corner of her eye, she watched Cheryl grip James' arm. Something crumbled from it - horrifically enough.

Ginny rested her head on the back of the chair, sleep beginning to claw to her. Cheryl looked up startled. She was, one word, _mad_. With a scream, Cheryl pulled out the Healing Potion - empty. With another blood-curdling scream, Cheryl through the bottle at Ginny. It crashed on her temple. Ginny sunk into unconsciousness. Everything. Went. Black.

* * *

Ginny awoke with puffy, swollen eyes. Her first instinct was to hug James, but her arms came around emptiness. People began to swim into vision. Liam, a Healer named Callie, Ethan, and one more man stood in the room. It seemed strangely crowded.

As Ginny's mind slowly woke up, she realized she recognized the man: Ian. Ian was the monster under the bed; the unnamed threats in your parent's voice; the boogeyman in your closet; the nightmares lurking and stealing away from the fingertips of dream catchers. Ian meant sleepless nights, bruises, cries and pleas, but it also meant that James was safe.

Because every time they hurt her, their defenses weakened because their men were becoming injured. Similar to Quirrell and Harry. The only Healer there, a woman named Callie, named it as the Interio Curse.

What no one knew was that when Ginny sacrificed and risked her life for James safety, he was ensured safety. The men's arms or face or point of contact began to crumble or wear away. The men keep this fear in the back of their mind. But there was always a greater fear: Liam.

Ginny cautiously cracked open her eyes as to not let them know that she was there. Unfortunately, Callie noticed.

"Master!" Callie pointed excitedly; Liam's expression grew darker. He snarled but undid the chains. Ginny thought this was odd nevertheless but stood up. She realized her mistake when Liam slammed her against the wall. Ginny crumbled against the wall in her weak state. Bruises and a large gash covered her body from the previous night (?). Callie rushed forward.

"M-m-master. She is weak," Callie trembled at defying him. He nodded slowly.

"Yes. I supposed so," Liam mused, barely concealing his anger and worry? "Let's go."

"Where?" Ginny panted, shocked at his sudden cease of anger.

"James and you need a shower," He smirked with a change of attitude. Ginny blushed. Ever since she had made an escape attempt, Liam had refused to even let her shower alone. It was mortifying, but Ginny was used to it. Somewhat. Well, most of the time, Liam sat in the corner, reading a newspaper. He didn't bother the two.

It made Ginnny uncomfortable because only Harry was supposed to see those parts of her. And Harry _was_ the only person who had seen those intimate places.

Ginny shook her head. It hurt too much to think about him. But Ginny allowed herself one last thought: "Harry will find us".

* * *

Ginny ducked her head into the cold water. The cold water tended to wake her up and refresh her.

Water went up to her calves: the bathtub was in the shower. Of course, there was another one, but Ginny rarely allowed James out of her sight. Or reach.

"Close your eyes, James!" James squinted his eyes adorably and held in his breath. It was routine. Ginny squirted the shampoo on James fuzzy, little head. She kneeled, careful that her waist-long hair covered all of her private areas: in case Liam decided to send her a glance.

After gently massaging the shampoo on his hair and rubbing body wash on him, Ginny finished her part of the shower. Mostly, it was the same routine as James, but slightly more hesitant. Bruises and gashes often covered her body.

Ginny's hand searched for a towel, but when her hand closed on nothing, Ginny knew what she had suspected nervously was true. Every once in a while, Liam took her towel and made her go and get it - naked.

"L- Master!" Ginny called, cringing at the words leaving her mouth. He had ordered her to call him that.

"Yes? Ginny dear?" Liam asked sweetly when Ginny didn't answer. Angry tears pushed at the corners of her eyes.

"Where's my towel?" She spat.

"Oh, right here," Liam resumed reading his newspaper but patted to his side where the towel rested on his knee. Ginny's eyes widened. Usually, it was much closer, but he had played this trick before when he was angry or bored.

Ginny fumed but placed a reluctant toe on the bath towel. James continued playing: Ginny allowed him more play time in the bath.

Liam looked up, but her hands were covering her lower part as her hair covered her breasts. He sighed.

Ginny walked across the bathroom, quickly, but at the same time, tentatively. Finally, Ginny grabbed the towel. She seethed.

"Thank you, _Liam-_ " Ginny had barely finished her rebellious statement when he yanked her hair. Ginny let out a quick yelp and released the towel into her pain.

"Oh honey, it's _Master_ ," With his free hand, he painfully gripped her other hand and pinned her against the wall.

Now keep this in mind: Liam was thirty-one at the time, fairly good-looking, but he had a wife.

Liam attacked her neck with a kind of vicious savagery. Ginny gasped in pain, not pleasure, but Liam imagined it was the other way around. He then bit her lips. Ginny licked them when she felt something gush down her chin. The metallic taste of blood met her. Ginny kicked and screamed and hit and fought, but it was of no use: he continued to rub himself against her and kiss her on the neck.

Finally satisfied, Liam licked his lips and left the bathroom. Very anger tears spilled down her cheeks. Ginny screamed angrily and kicked the door before remembering that James was still there. Sure enough, his curious hazel eyes peered over the bathtub. Ginny collapsed on the ground and let out a despair-filled sob. Soon enough though, she heard a little thump.

Bewildered, Ginny watched James climb over the bathtub rim and join her. James waddled over and plopped down on her lap with a shy grin. Ginny tried to smile back, but it didn't come. James giggled and patted her cheeks happily until she could afford a smile. Ginny even let out a chuckle even if it took a while.

Because even though he was not even two yet, James proved something to Ginny. She was never alone.

* * *

 **Harry** A flash of ginger hair. A wink through hazel eyes. A tell-tale grin, full of happiness. Her.

"Another glass of Fire Whiskey, please!" "Only one more shot of arrow rum, bartender." "Keep on pouring…"

Home is where the heart is. But she was home. So Harry's heart was lost.

Confusion. Anger. Hope. Despair. Devastation. A deep pit of emotions.

He lost her. And he wasn't going to stop until he found her. Until she was in his arms again.

* * *

She lost him. And she wasn't going to stop until she was in his arms.

* * *

"James! Where would I be without you?" James nuzzled his mother affectionately as they giggled. "Guess what? It is your birthday tomorrow!" Ginny smiled.

It was hard to find a present or throw a perfect birthday when she was in a dank prison, only being released to be beaten up or to use the bathroom.

But this year, she had the perfect present: a wooden stag. Harry had given it to her before he had gone on his big mission. It was imperfect, yet perfect at the same time. Smooth, yet rough. He had blushed when he gave it to her, admitting to carving it himself.

Hermione had installed a charm that would allow Harry send her a message through it. Similar to the fake Galleons from the D.A. The most recent had been right before she disappeared: I will _always_ love you. The always was etched a little deeper than the other words.

Ginny was sure that James would love it.

In addition to this, Ginny had managed to steal two little lumps of sugar and three chocolate chips from the kitchen. She was by no means a chef, and she had not managed to make a cake, so the two lumps and the chocolate would have to be enough. If she had stolen more, they might have noticed…

James laughed at her statement.

"Lights off!" A man shouted hoarsely down the stone corridor. The only dim light from farther down the hallway flickered off, and the two were doused in darkness.

James huddled closer to Ginny: the prison was ice cold. Ginny pressed a kiss to James toddler forehead and hugged him closer. She began to grow warm, not just on the outside, but on the inside too with the company of him.

"Love you, Mummy." James murmured, sleep tugging at his eyes. Tears welled in Ginny's eyes, and she barely managed a reply back before she was sobbing quietly, wishing he was there.

* * *

 **Harry** … sobbing quietly, wishing she was there.

* * *

 **Hey! So this is my fifth fanfiction story, but I have stopped/deleted a couple of mine. Anyways, I am** _ **natafrata**_ **, a starting author! Check out my profile for more information about me.**

 **So this is a bit shorter than how long my average chapter will be, but I am on vacation, and this is my first chapter of this fanfiction.**

 **I actually planned on making this story the rewrite of** _ **Alone and In The Dark**_ **, but it isn't. In case some of you were wondering, because I know that's what I said before on that fanfiction.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this. I will have the next chapter soon-ish (hopefully). Happy New Year and please review! (((;**

 **Edit: I have had this chapter out for a while, but I just published now. Sorry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful magic of Harry Potter. All credit towards J.K. Rowling.**

"Happy Birthday to James… Happy Birthday to you!" Ginny sang as James clapped happily. It was just the two of them. In a dank, musty cell. Dim as it was, the room could not have been any brighter.

All thoughts of despair or pain was banished from Ginny's mind as she watched James grin. So much like Harry. But this time when she thought of him, it was happy thoughts. The first time he kissed her, how she was so happy. Or just snuggling on the Burrow couch. Good times.

James reached to his gifts. Grinning, Ginny pulled the three, slightly melted chocolate chips from her back pocket. James stared at them curiously.

"Open your mouth, but close your eyes, and I will give you a big surprise!" Ginny sang softly. James did as instructed, with adorable squinted eyes like those in the shower. Ginny popped the one of the chips in his mouth. Almost immediately, his face broke into an ecstatic grin!

"More, more!" was all he could manage. Ginny obliged and soon, all that remained where some sugar crumbs on the cement floor and chocolate smeared around James' mouth. He grinned at her happily, licking his sticky fingers.

Eyeing James' face, Ginny cautiously scrutinized James' face, before drawing out the last present. It was messily wrapped in scraps of newspaper, one flashing "Messy hair? We don't care with… [the rest of the words were faded]" and another showing a brief picture of Neville Longbottom as "Hogwarts Professor!".

Now James full attention was on the new present, and his little greedy hands scrambled for it.

Soon, the wrapping paper lay on the floor, and James was delicately tracing the words "I will _always_ love you". James face was radiant. He was happily playing with the stag with a blink of her eye. Ginny was only broken for her daze when a blood-curdling scream pieced the air.

James looked up momentarily and then deemed it unworthy of his attention before diving back into his reverie. Ginny looked across her cell and stared into bright orange eyes.

His names was Tiger… really it was Theo, but he had such similarity to the large cat that it was an undeniable name. Even the guards called him that.

He had messy raven hair, not unlike Sirius', and sharp teeth that gave pearly white smiles. A huge tattoo over a tiger ran over his back, and you could just see the ear on his lower neck. The tiger roared silently and displayed its large jaw, moving around on his back as magical things often do (move around). Powerful muscles lay on his shoulders, but he was not bulky.

He was handsome, despite the description above. He used to work in the circus: scars from deadly flames licked his shoulders. Tiger had been a flamethrower, a great one at that.

Ginny couldn't help but become friends with him: he was undoubtedly loyal, and James loved him. When the two had become close friends, Tiger confessed why he was there. Cheryl's younger sister was a beautiful, young woman named Naava. Naava and Tiger soon fell in love and eloped before running off to the circus.

As expected, this did not sit well with Cheryl; Naava and Tiger were… separated, and as Tiger said stone-faced, their journey together had ended. Naava left the world soon later after giving birth to two baby girls: Tamara and Naomi. The two girls held their father's gold eyes but received their mother's tan complexion. They was nothing short of gorgeous, like their mother.

Ginny had held them once before, their curly black hair barely contained behind their little ears. Cheryl had - had stolen them seconds after they were born.

Now - Tiger stared at her with his gold eyes. Ginny was so entranced by them, she didn't notice what he had slid underneath the prison bars, until it hit her knee.

Ginny looked down - it was a small doll. Or nutcracker to be exact. He was made out of dark wood. Proper, red boots lay on his feet with a smart uniform. The nutcracker was slightly faded, and he had no left hand. The handle used for cracking nuts had long since fallen off, and there was a gaping hole there now. But Ginny grinned. It was perfect.

"Thank you." She whispered solemnly, handing it off to James. He immediately began playing with the wooden stag and nutcracker.

"Don't do that! Don't do that, Harry." James giggled. Ginny stared, entranced. She often told him stories of his father, but this was the first time he… Nevermind: he was so happy and it was a perfect birthday.

At least that is what Ginny thought…

* * *

 **Harry**

Harry stared at the wall, a hangover pounding through his head.

"Harry?" The bathroom door crept open. Hermione stared, her hair perfectly brushed down and crisp in a velvet dress. But Harry noticed that her hair was a little bit frizzy, her dress a little bit rumpled, and a kiss on the side of her neck.

"M'fine." Harry coughed, and Hermione sighed and set to work cleaning up the vomit on the floor beside him. "It's fine Hermione." Harry grabbed her wrist, and Hermione saw tears glistening in his eyes. Nodding, she left.

After a quick shower, Harry got dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He was an Auror at the Ministry now. Honestly, it was the only thing that distracted him from, well, _her_. But even being an Auror at the Ministry proved uneventful. He had asked to take the day off, but now, he wished he didn't.

After a couple minutes, Harry heard a knock, and forced him to answer the door.

Here stood a beautiful women with clipped blond hair. She had earnest blue eyes and a curvy appearance that allowed her to where a deep cut, sheer dress that showed off plenty of cleavage. While she was gorgeous, her excessive makeup hid her flaws and perfectly manicured hands gripped a bright pink purse.

"Well-if-it-isn't-the-boy-who-lived!" The woman spoke quickly in a high, chipper voice. "I am Sienna!" She beamed, and Harry felt the urge to vomit again. And the urge to curse Seamus.

Seamus had set him up with his friend after much begging and coaxing. Hermione and Ron insisted he needed to get out more. It never worked, and Harry didn't suppose it would now.

"My car is out back! Shall we go?" She winked. Harry groaned.

Harry sat at the peach-colored circle table. They were at her apartment. It was like they were back in Ms. Umbridge's office. Hot pink wallpaper covered her apartment, and an overly strong fragrance sifted through the air. A black bra lay disposed of on the couch, along with matching knickers on the opposing chair. Harry grimaced.

Finally, Sienna arrived with two platters: one with pancakes and another with fruit. Harry stared. It seemed as though she had… disposed of her bra. Harry looked away.

"Well! Let's eat," It was apparent that Sienna was pleased that she had caught his interest. "Tell me, what is a boy like you doing alone?" When Harry didn't answer, she continued. "I suppose that Ginny girl wasn't enough for you." Harry stopped eating and took a sip of milk. It tasted sour. The pancakes tasted too sweet. He felt tears pushing at the edges of his eyes.

"You see, I know it. She was too desperate and clingy." Harry felt an urge to laugh, looking at her. She continued: "It is like my mother said. They just don't know how to do it!" Sienna laughed, unaware that Harry was clutching his fork like a murder weapon.

"And what is with that hair? Honestly honey. You get certain ones like that. The bitc-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared. Sierra stopped, obviously shocked. Harry was beyond furious, the fork was lodged into the table and his hand gripped the table, like he was going to overturn it.

Sierra's face relaxed. She grinned.

"It's okay!" She smiled again, and purposely slipped the spoon off the table. Still panting, Harry watched her, bemused. Leaning over, Harry saw why. Her dress dipped, exposing… Hot fury bubbled in Harry's chest, along with shame.

"Oooh, big boy, so soon?" Suddenly Sienna grasped a hand on his lap. Harry leapt away from her, overturning his chair. Sienna sat back, grinning. She licked her syrup-covered fingers. Waiting for Harry to approach her.

Harry? Harry bolted, tears burning at his eyes. Horrified. Angry. Scared. But, so lonely. He remembered Hermione. The grin on her face. The rustled hair, dress… it was just the small things.

But the small things hurt the most.

* * *

It was well into the night. The rest of that day, Ginny and James had played with the toys, Tiger watching them, amused. It was an uneventful day, and James had gone to sleep early.

 _ **Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong! Bong!**_ Ten times. Ten o'clock. It was dark as pitch. No one else was awake.

Ginny felt very sleepy. Her eyes closed. Her breathing slowed… _click_. The lock in the door turned, and Ginny bolted awake. Her eyes flashed. She sensed a heavy body and lots of panting. _Ian_. Ginny froze frantically, hoping he would pass her off as being asleep.

It was useless though. Ian's sweaty hand soon grasped hers. He yanked her up, and Ginny muffled a scream. But no one stirred even when Ginny did scream.

"Shut *pant* the *pant* fuck *pant* up *pant*." Ian dragged her down the dark corridor. He placed a sweaty hand on her mouth. Ginny stayed silent, fearing Ian's wrath and wondering why it had not been inflicted on her already. When Ginny felt as though they had traveled for hours, they reached a dim, dank hallway.

"Put her in the room," A raspy, unfamiliar voice called from the shadows. Ginny managed to break away from his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Ginny screamed, her voice echoing down the hallway. The figured ignored her. Despite her defiant struggling, Ian dragged her into a room. A bedroom to be exact.

It was a pure white and black swirled marble room, only covered by an occasional black rug or tapestry. In the middle lay a forest green bed and a small table to accompany it. At this point, Ginny didn't care if it was Ian or her brother holding her. She scratched and screamed and carried on, but Ian merely dumped her in the middle of the room and slammed the door with a _boom_ that shook the room. Ginny sobbed, resting her back against the bed.

What seemed like hours passed. Finally, the door creaked open. Ginny startled awake - she had been half-sleeping. In the dim light, Ginny could only make out a manly figure. She waited. An instinct told her to run. She stayed.

Suddenly, a strong hand captured her delicate throat and slammed her against the wall. Ginny tried to choke out a scream, but her breath had disappeared. Panic overwhelmed her. Soon, black spots formed at the edges of her vision: as desperately as she could, she clawed at the hand, but it was to no use. She was going to die.

Finally, the hand released her and Ginny fell to the cold floor, coughing and crying.

"Let's make this clear." Ginny looked up now, the room had brightened a bit. Liam stood there in a crisp, ironed shirt. His hair was combed, and he had a smirk on his face. "The little stunt in the bathroom? Not again."

Liam gripped her hair - Ginny whimpered. "I am Master, now." He whispered in a deathly tone.

"Fuck you, _Mah-ster._ " Ginny screamed, so beyond angry at that point. Rage made tears spill down her cheeks.

"Well that won't do, will it? Hmm," Suddenly Ginny was lifted up against the wall again. She expected for him to hold this chokehold until she passed out, but even that would have been better than what he did: he attacked her neck with a kind of animal savagery. Ginny shouted and tried to push him away, but to no avail. He kissed her. Ginny felt a lump in her throat.

"THIS ISN'T RIGHT! Y-y-you have a w-w-wife!" Ginny sobbed, trying to reason with him. He didn't stop, only hugged her tighter and began grinding against her. His intention was clear and pressed against her stomach. Ginny felt sick. Harry. Harry. What would Harry think? How could she do this to him?

A light flickered then went out. Black. The room blackened.

Suddenly, a noice greeting them like gunshots. The crisp _clack_ s of high heels. Which could only mean one thing: Cheryl.

Ginny choked back a sob and slid to the floor.

 _I can't do this_.

* * *

The bar was dim. Sweaty bodies shuffled around, and an aroma of liquor hung in the air. Harry fought back the instinct to gag. Suddenly, like a mockingbird in a thunderstorm, he heard a clear voice. A beautiful woman on the stage sung:

" _My sadness is the thunder -_

 _My tears are the rain._

 _Short flashes of love is the lightning._

 _And clouds are my shame._

 _My heart is filled with grief._

 _Sorrow will always reign._

 _And yet I try to love again,_

 _But all I feel is pain."_

Applause erupted around Harry, but it felt like he was listening through earmuffs. His head spun and the room tilted. He stumbled.

"Another drink… Harry?" Ron asked awkwardly, but Harry waved him away. It was a miracle he made it to the bathroom. There, he vomited and was instantly somber.

Ginny. _Ginny_. It was cool in the delicate restroom. He slid down into a plush chair and sighed…

 _The sand crunched between Harry's toes. He looked up. Her waist-long ginger hair blew past her shoulders in the salty breeze._

 _Harry hadn't seen her for months before this. Only two weeks ago, Ginny had graduated from Hogwarts. It was difficult to get away from the Weasley clan - how they [Ginny and Harry] managed to leave, Harry didn't know. They slipped away to Bill's and Fleur's Shell Cottage while they were in France. It was perfect. They got the place to themselves for a couple weeks._

 _Now, it was their last night. Harry tried not to think about the fact that he was leaving for London tomorrow. He was going to train to become an Auror. The lump in his throat pulsed at the thought of leaving her._

" _Don't think about it," Ginny whispered and looked at him with tear-filled eyes. They continued walking until they stopped at a small cove. Harry had discovered the place a couple days ago after going for a run._

 _The cove was sheltered from nature's wrath, but if you crawled in a small crevice towards the deepest part of the cove, you would find yourself on a secluded part of the beach. Ginny loved it because she could see the sunset perfectly from there. Harry loved because, well, he could see her. Watch her beautiful face._

 _Harry gently helped her slip into the crevice, and soon, they were sitting on the sand. Delicate, cool waves brushed against their toes. The sound of waves crashing against the rocks made Ginny lean against Harry's shoulder. The lull of it nearly brought them to sleep._

 _Suddenly, a vivid explosion of light awoke them. The sunset tore their attention away from the waves. It shone spectacularly with all of the colors of the rainbow bursting around it. The clouds managed to capture some of its light, sending warm lights dancing around the sky. Cool blue shades crept in. It was so serene and pulchritudinous. Sunset._

 _Harry's eyes watered from looking so much at it. He tore his eyes away, and they rested on Ginny. Her eyes were wide with awe, and she was shaking a little bit by being so close to him._

" _It's so…"_

" _Beautiful." Harry finished, not taking his eyes from her. Finally, she slipped her eyes away and looked at Harry. He grinned, and Ginny blushed. Harry leaned in a bit. Harry tucked a lock of vivid hair behind her ear, and she shuddered. They settled for staring at each other's eyes for a couple seconds before Ginny closed the distance in between each other._

 _Warm lips pressed against hers. Ginny climbed on top of Harry and began to straddle him, her hair sheltering him from the spectacular light of the sunset. So much longing built up in Harry exploded, and he slipped his hands onto her waist and gripped it. She tousled his hair with her delicate hands._

 _It was their first kiss since Harry's graduation ceremony, a year ago._

 _But, it would also be their last. But neither knew that at the moment. And neither needed to know. Because they were kissing like it would be their last._

* * *

A sharp laugh pierced the air.

"He will never love you," Cheryl told her again. For hours, Cheryl and Liam had reminded her that no one loved her. At first, it was easy to deny. But Sienna? Harry's acceptance. Was this true?

"Never will love you," Liam and Cheryl chanted, the words echoing around the room. Ginny felt a sting and a lump in her chest. Tears blurred her vision. This hurt more than Ian. Hurt more than James favoring Cheryl. Hurt like hell.

Liam and Cheryl exchange joy-filled grins. So _this_ is what hurt her the most.

"Never will love you." Between Liam abusing her, and her losing a bit more of Harry, Ginny broke down.

Because she started to accept the truths. She started to believe them. Started to tell herself they were true.

* * *

 **I am trying to publish these chapters more, so sorry for the delay. Thanks for reading and please review!**

 **Also: so the poem/song in this chapter is part of a poem I wrote. If you would like to read the whole thing, please PM me. One more request: please do not copy it or put it somewhere else without my permission!** _ **Merci beaucoup.**_


End file.
